jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beezy Heinous
Beezy Jojo Heinous is the lazy son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh and the 8th in line to be the ruler of Miseryville. He is the only one of his family in 8 generations not to be named Lucius. He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. Physical Appearance Beezy was red. He has two horns and dark red ears, and a dark red nose similar to Lucius', and no visible. He normally wears a pair of brown shorts. Personality He is the clueless and lazy self-centered teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. He looks somewhat like his father but is much bigger and has a tail. He is one of the bigger monsters in Miseryville, but it is shown in 'Best Prank Ever' that not only a year ago he was the same height as Lucius and Samy. Beezy has his own instrument he plays on his electric keyboard in "Spew Tube" and "A Cold Day in Miseryville". He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Lucius is sometimes embarrassed that he's related to him, because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. He is frequently seen lying on a couch, even outdoors, and constantly uses the phrase "No you are!" as a comeback, even if it doesn't make sense. In season 2, Beezy new phase is burn! to every insult. Jimmy usually has to feed him just to get his help. Beezy doesn't exactly like Heloise and often tries to play tricks on her but they usually blow up in his face. Beezy and Heloise often fight about who is Jimmy's best friend, Heloise is always teasing him and calling him Sir Lumps-a-Lot as a nickname. In "There's Always a Hiccup" Heloise accidentally runs into Beezy, which results in them accidentally kissing each other (something that they both hated). Some of Beezy's more negative traits were shown in 'Jimmy Matchmaker', such as getting a child to shave his back, and licking the back of a random stranger (who, in turn, was licking a brick wall). Beezy also has a girlfriend named Saffi who Jimmy set him up with in 'Jimmy Matchmaker' but in 'She Loves Me', Beezy broke up with her. He has also shown that he hates the thought of her dating someone else as seen in 'The Butley Did It'. He is constantly eating, sleeping or talking on his cell phone. He hates pizza crust. He is also known to pee sitting down shown in 'The Big Drip'. He also likes to flatter himself. Also, In the season 2 episode 'The Great Horn Fairy', it was revealed that the 'J.' in his name stands for JoJo. He apparently runs some kind of business he calls 'Beezy Talent Agency'. His card consists of a poorly made picture of himself with a tuxedo print taped on it and hair scribbled on with a marker. He is apparently the only Heinous not named Lucius. When dressing for a formal event, he adds a white collar with a black bow-tie and white cuffs to his regular clothing. His superhero identity is Spaghetti Beezy, where he simply crams a pot of spaghetti over his head. Beezy uses his noxious breath as his superpower. Beezy also lives in what looks like his father's garage beside Jimmy's house and his father's mansion. Both Beezy's and his father's houses look like skulls. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleed Etymology *In The Great Horn Fairy, Beezy reveals that the J in his name stands for Jojo (which is very embarassing for him). *Like Lucius, which is similar to Lucifer, Beezy is similar to Beezlebub. Both are classic names of devils, which both father and son are modelled after. In Other Languages Resemblances ﻿Beezy is similar to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. They're both the main characters' best friend, they both have similar voices despite not being voiced by the same person, they're both topless, and of course, both are incredibly lazy and incredibly dumb. Body *He is shown to have a third, large eye that he keeps in his pocket. (Panda-Monium) *It is shown that Beezy pees while sitting down. (The Big Drip) Possessions *He has a lot of pillows shaped like Heloise. (Dance Jimmy Dance) *He has another friend named Jimmy made of rock. (Dance Jimmy Dance) *He has a pair of yellow briefs with little ducks on them. (Clowns Gone Wild) Speech *When confused about an unexplained situation, Beezy tends to reply with a, "No, you are!" even if it doesn't make any sense. This is seen for example in ''Heat Blanket Jimmy ''and ''Fused Together.'' *Beezy likes to follow others in making high falls, leaping after them and yelling "BEEEEZY!!" when doing so. *Every time Beezy gets corrected, he replies, "If you say so." or "Whatever." Trivia *Beezy is possibly a parody on Satan. Being a red devil-like creature who lives in a miserable world. **His name is also similar to "Beezlebub" which is an alternative name for Satan. *Beezy and Heloise constantly fight, much to Jimmy's dismay. *Beezy thinks chickens are scary. (Pop-Sicles) *Beezy doesn't like taking baths. (There's Always a Hiccup) although he is seen very often taking a bath. *Beezy can be seen driving in Catalog of Misery. If Miseryville had driving laws and they were the same as our own (ignoring the fact that Beezy constantly breaks the law and could get away with anything as the autocrat's son) it might mean he's over 16. But probably not. *Beezy and Heloise are frenemies, they dislike each other but they are very alike and work together alot. Like in (Pet Rock) Heloise helps beezy and in Dance Jimmy Dance they dance together without fighting. They also both have the color blue as their favourite color. *Although Beezy is really dumb, he is also, actually sharp and sneaky, like in Meet The Gnomans '''he tricked Jimmy, and he also fooled his dad in '''My Best Friend's a Weavil, so Beezy is a bit like Lucius. *Beezy appeared as a contestant in the episode "In Your Dreams" on the TV show "Skatoony". Out of Heloise ("Follow That Quizblock"), Jimmy ("Quiz to the Future"), and Lucius ("Host of Doom"), who all appeared as contestants in seperate episodes, Beezy is the only one to not be eliminated in the first round, surviving until Round 3. He is also the third guest star to make it to the third round overall. *He wears Tighty-Whities. *As mentioned in Heat Blanket Jimmy and The Hooded Chicken, Beezy thinks that he tastes delicious. Gallery Beezy_J.png|Seen with an inflated head on the title image for Beezy J. Genius. Beezy_Burp.png|Belching fire. Group My_Best_Friend's_A_Weavil.png|Walking with a Weevil in My Best Friend's A Weavil. His father is angry at him in the background. HeloiseWrench.jpg|A frightened Beezy riding with Jimmy and Heloise in a promotional poster. Something_About_Herman.png|Supporting Jimmy on his back in Something About Herman. They're such close friends.png|Buddies at the beach LET'S TRADE! I'M SURE NOTHING WEIRD WILL HAPPEN.png|Trading shirts It's getting hot in here.png|Shirts switched HELLOOOOO NURSE.png|Beezy is bewitched by the Better Sweater. HeloiseKissesBeezy.jpg|Beezy is kissed by Heloise in There's Always a Hiccup!. Eeeeewww.png|There was some slobber as the pair broke up and Beezy's arm briefly vanished. Early Beezy Concept.jpg|Early version of Beezy from the Pilot. Note the different-colored shorts. Category:Characters Category:Heinous Family Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Jimmy’s companions Category:Characters from Disney Cruise line